Breakfast in Bed
by Czigany
Summary: Why the fuck was breakfast food so hard? And why the fuck was it Jensen's favourite? - Jensard. Prompt fic. Complete.


"Shit," Frank cursed under his breath as the mess in the skillet bubbled ominously. There was no way that was going to work. He flicked the burner off and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. Why the fuck was breakfast food so hard? And why the fuck was it Jensen's favourite?

He startled as a smooth hand slipped along his bare stomach, tugging him back into a hard chest, skin to skin "What are you doing?" Adam rumbled, nose nudging behind Frank's ear.

"Nothing," he snapped back, still annoyed at the failure slowly cooling on the stove.

Adam hummed, other hand shifting beneath the waistband of the loose sleep pants Francis had pulled on before creeping out into the kitchen earlier that morning, moving carefully so as not to wake his bed partner. Clearly, the whole breakfast in bed thing was a terrible idea. Frank doubted anyone had ever actually successfully pulled it off outside of cheesy romcoms and other movies he'd totally never seen no matter what stories Malik told.

"Smells good in here," Adam broke him from his irritated musings, mouth hot against Francis' throat, fingers tracing the sensitive crease between thigh and groin.

"Your olfactory augmentations malfunctioning?" Frank scoffed, leaning back and tilting his head with a sigh. "It's burnt beyond recognition and the pan is probably unsalvageable. Lucky the SmartHome didn't call the fire dep- _ah!"_

"I wasn't talking about the food," Adam chuckled roughly, abruptly palming Frank's cock, thumb rubbing teasingly just beneath the head. Francis hissed a breath through his teeth and arched his hips into the touch.

One hand snapped down to catch and hold the wrist at his crotch while the other buried itself in Adam's thick hair and tugged him away from the neck he was intent on marking. Frank managed an impressive glare despite the heavy flush blooming across his cheeks and down along his collarbone. "Don't get smart. It doesn't suit you."

Adam's mouth quirked, no doubt ready for some quick rejoinder, but Francis turned and pushed him off balance, forcing Adam to catch himself against the other counter behind him. Hm. It seemed Adam hadn't even bothered to dress at all before following him into the kitchen. Frank's hands settled on his shoulders, briefly tracing the join of augment and flesh before pressing down. Adam sank readily to his knees on the tile, staring up with heavy-lidded eyes, panting softly.

"I was trying to do something nice," Frank hummed, eyes narrowed as he rubbed a thumb across Adam's lower lip, his other hand curled around the back of Adam's neck. "But if this is all you want for breakfast…"

Francis pulled his hands away with one last caress, tilting forward to brace himself against the counter at Adam's back. "Go on, then."

Adam groaned, gaze dropping to where the sleep pants were now pulled taut across Frank's crotch. His hands slid slowly up Francis' thighs as he leaned in to mouth wetly at the clothed erection in front of him. Frank sucked in a quick breath as Adam tugged his pants down over his bony hips. He kicked the puddled fabric out of the way, his slow exhale morphing into a long moan when Adam's tongue darted out, licking a stripe from base to tip before he pulled the head of Francis' cock into his hot mouth and sucked hard.

"F-f-fuck… Adam..!"

Yellow-green eyes stared up at Frank's flushed face, humming a question and causing Frank to jerk at the sensation. Sleek black hands clamped around his hips, halting the stuttering thrusts but, before he could protest, Adam opened his mouth and engulfed him fully. Francis stared down at the sight of his cock disappearing between Adam's spit-slick lips, his hands clenched white-knuckled around the lip of the counter as Adam pulled back slowly before repeating the action.

"D-don't play… _ah_ …with your f-food, Jensen," he panted, eyes half-lidded and full of lust behind his messy curtain of hair.

Adam hummed again, this time with the head of Frank's dick pressed to the back of his throat, pulling another choked off moan out of him. Hollowing his cheeks, Adam picked up the pace, one hand moving down to cradle Francis' balls, massaging them gently in counterpoint to his messy sucking. Frank shook, an all-over body shiver, when Adam slipped two fingers behind his scrotum and rubbed firmly.

"F-f- _ah! Adam..!"_

Francis gasped, one hand finally falling from the counter to bury itself in Adam's hair. His hips strained against the hand still holding them, and Adam curled his tongue to press it hard against the vein along the underside of Frank's cock in tandem with his fingers against Francis' perineum. Frank came soundlessly, groan stuck in his throat and eyes fixed intently on the sight of Adam swallowing eagerly around him.

He shook again as Adam continued to mouth wetly at his spent penis, finally twisting away as the sensations became too much. Francis' knees gave out and he lowered himself weakly into Adam's lap, curling into the broad chest. Frank sighed into his neck, pinching the thin skin along Adam's ribs when he chuckled quietly. Adam huffed and shifted until his own leaking erection was nestled beneath Frank's ass, thrusting feebly into the flushed, sweat-soaked skin. He froze, mechanical fingers twitching over soft flesh when Francis bit his shoulder hard, just above the point where synthetic muscle met organic.

"You're not fucking me on the kitchen floor, Adam," Frank grumbled, words accompanied by a few gentler nips along the prominent tendons there. "Who knows when you last washed- _it!"_

The grumble ended on a yelp when Adam simply stood, Francis still wrapped around him, and stalked down the hallway to the bedroom. He tossed Frank back into the messy sheets they'd abandoned earlier and crawled over him, one hand reaching for the nightstand and the bottle of lube stashed there.

"Good thing you were intending breakfast in bed, mm Francis?" Adam laughed, leaning down for a kiss.

Frank pinched him again and slipped his tongue past Adam's teeth when he gasped, searching out the remains of the taste of himself in Adam's mouth. His hand slid from ribs to chest slowly, no doubt where he was headed, but Adam still shivered when Francis' thumbnail grazed over his nipple. A gentle tweak and Frank swallowed the resulting groan, using Adam's distraction to slip the half-empty bottle away from one loose black fist and into his own grasp. Tongues curled around each other as the kiss turned sloppy, open-mouthed and wet as Adam shifted to lay between Frank's thighs. Francis suppressed a grin as he popped the top of the lube off with a click that was masked beneath the sounds of pleasure neither were bothering to keep quiet. He stopped Adam's attempt to grind down, searching for any kind of friction now, with the tight clasp of his thighs around Adam's hips and tipped the bottle over his fingers. Adam broke away on a deep groan, heavy breaths hot and irregular between them, when Frank finally reached down to stroke his slick hand teasingly along Adam's neglected cock.

"I'm afraid," Francis gasped, chin tilting up and away as Adam recovered and began his retaliation with a series of biting kisses down the flushed column of Frank's neck, "that I'm not very hungry."

"Double portions for me then," Adam grinned into his collarbone, nipping further at the bruise already forming there.

"Mm," Frank agreed on a sigh, giving one last tweak to the nipple he had been teasing before using that hand to shift Adam up and away, just enough.

Whatever witty comment Adam had been preparing died in his throat as Francis twisted with a move worthy of a contortionist to loop his long legs up and over Adam's arms, heels pressed to the irregular seam of polymer and flesh at Adam's shoulders and knees nearly touching his own. Adam swallowed thickly, frozen at the sight and unable to look away from where Frank was spread beneath him, hand leaving Adam's hard flesh to tease his own tightly furled muscle with lube-slick fingers.

Frank's lips tilted in a crooked, self-satisfied smile, relishing the quiet whine he pulled from Adam when he finally pushed one slender finger into himself. Francis moaned shamelessly, almost ostentatiously, as he worked himself loose, the single finger swiftly yielding to two. His free hand drizzled more lube from the rapidly emptying bottle, spreading it generously in and around his twitching hole. Frank pressed a third finger in and sped up his thrusts, well aware of how obscene it must look to Adam poised above him.

 _"Francis…"_ Adam growled, hands threatening to tear the sheets where they clenched unconsciously beside Frank's ribs.

Frank's clean hand wound around back of Adam's neck, tugging him off balance enough to fall forward once again, bending Francis near in half. Adam heaved a shuddering breath as his cock slipped against the back of Frank's hand, smearing precome along the soft skin covering flexing tendons. Denied the view of Francis spreading himself open, Adam returned to his neck, teeth scraping the thin skin behind Frank's ear. He replied in kind, Adam's breath coming in heaving gulps as Frank bit at the sensitive lobe of his ear. Adam's voice broke on a groan, pressed deep into Francis' skin.

 _"Hurry."_

Francis' wrist pressed harder against Adam's straining cock as he drew his fingers out, twisting his hand around to spread the remaining lube along Adam's dripping length before guiding it towards his well-prepared entrance.

"Go on, then," Frank hissed with a smirk, a fresh dare echoed in the repetition of words he'd already said once that morning.

They moaned in unison when Adam pushed forward, breaching the grasping muscles and bottoming out in a single, slow thrust. Francis' heels slipped over Adam's shoulders, legs dropping down to hook knee-over-elbow as Adam readjusted. Their mouths met again with a filthy slide of tongues, and Francis rolled his hips impatiently, earning a sharp sting to his bottom lip as Adam bit down reflexively.

He released Frank's abused lip, soothing the flesh with a slow lick of apology in tandem with a twisting undulation of his hips that had Francis bowing beautifully beneath him. Adam set a moderate pace, bracing himself on one hand to allow the other to stroke freely over the sweat-soaked expanse of Frank's chest and down to where his body was trying valiantly to show its continued interest. Frank keened, spine arching and fingers raking eagerly along the shifting muscles of Adam's back with the combined sensations.

Hefting one leg back up over Adam's shoulder, Francis ground down as Adam thrust up, one hand sliding to grip the back of Adam's neck again with a desperate hold when the change in angle sent his pistoning cock brushing across Frank's prostate. His other hand came down between them, shaking fingers tangling with Adam's around his renewed erection. Sweat and lube made each increasingly frequent slap of skin on skin a lewd backbeat to their sighs and groans.

"Fucking- _ah_ -delicious," Adam rasped into Francis' temple, nosing into the fine, damp hairs curled across Frank's forehead and laying breathless, open-mouthed kisses there as his thrusts sped up even more. "Could just- _mm_ -eat you- _haa_ -right up."

 _"A-ah-Ad-dam..!"_ Frank could only gasp in reply, short and choppy, riding the edge of oversensitivity.

His breath stuttered and his muscles tensed in anticipation when Adam rubbed the pad of one thumb over his glans. Adam smirked into Frank's shoulder in turn, nipping at the flushed skin, and dragging that thumb down the bundle of nerves just below the head. Francis arched up into it, head tossed back into the sheets, a breathless cry caught in his throat as he came silently once more. Adam hissed a curse as Frank constricted around him without mercy. His hips jerked involuntarily and he managed one more deep thrust before he too came hard, filling Francis' body with his seed.

They held still for several long moments, aftershocks shuddering through them both before Adam pulled back, easing himself from Francis' tight heat and gently lowering Frank's legs down to the sheets.

"You do make a lovely spread," Adam murmured a breathless minute later, hands stroking along sweat-damp skin to where his come dripped from Francis in a languid spill. One finger dipped into the trail, gathering a morsel and gently pressing it back in where it had fallen from. "You look a little stuffed, though. I feel left behind."

Francis sighed, shivering delicately at the sensation, but nevertheless managed a passable scoff. "Are you saying you can't simply live on me alone?"

"I could, yes," Adam tipped forward again, nuzzling lazily at Frank's ear and setting kisses against the flushed skin there, unwilling to let him go just yet, "but I know you require more."

"Sap," Frank grumbled around a yawn. "You know you're all I need."

His stomach growled in counterpoint and Francis scowled. "Except maybe a real breakfast," Adam grinned.

"Well if someone hadn't interrupted me..."

Adam chuckled, finally pulling away with a one last caress of hand to cheek. "You go get cleaned up. I'll make something up and meet you back here, alright?"

"Mmm, thanks," Frank sighed in agreement, extracting himself from the messy sheets to wander reluctantly towards the bathroom, tossing a distracted _love you_ over his shoulder.

A fond smile tilted Adam's lips at the casual admission. "Love you too, Francis."


End file.
